maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flammable
This segent is a parody of Katy Perry's song Firework. (Click here for Video of Song) This segment is from the episode Force Code/Flammable. Plot The segment begins with Katy Putty walking on the balcony. She starts to sing about how some people are depressed and gloomy. However, inside of them they need to release the heat and glow of them. However, it turns out to be destructive when they start to catch on fire. So in the end, Katy Putty gets arrested and the people are burned and melted. References *Katy Perry *Sesame Street *The Muppets Characters *Katy Putty (Katy Perry) *Man *Woman *Puppet *Police Man (No speaking lines) Transcript (Segment begins with a clay animated Katy Putty) Katy Putty: ♫ Do you ever feel (Katy walks past gloomy man waiting for bus) like you're not really real? Just a puppet doll dealt a lousy deal. ♫ Man: No. Katy Putty: ♫ Do you ever think (Scene goes to a lady working) that you are just a prop an animated thing (Scene goes to woman's hand) made from paper stock? ♫ Woman: Hey! (Scene goes to a puppet) Katy Putty: ♫ Do you ever think that they get all the praise (Man takes off puppet and places it on chair) when it's you they like it's you with all your funny ways? ♫ (Man turns off light and closes door) (Scene goes back to Katy Putty) Katy Putty: ♫ I got news for you. (Scene goes back to puppet) No need for feeling blue. (Scene goes back to Katy) 'Cause there's a glow in you (Fireworks begin at Katy's stomach) you just got to release the heat and really mean. ♫ (Fireworks begin at Man's stomach) Man: (Gasp) (Fireworks begin at Puppet's stomach) Puppet: (Gasps) Ahh! Katy Perry: ♫ To spark the light. ♫ (Fireworks begin at Woman's stomach) Katy Putty: ♫ Free color so bright. (Scene goes to Puppet) But be careful 'cause you're flamamble. ♫ (Puppet's hand catches on fire) Puppet: Ahh! (Scene gose to Katy) Katy Putty: You are made from paper, clay, and wool. (Scene goes to Woman who is burned along with office) Woman: (Screaming) Katy Putty: ♫ You will easily ignite, ite, ite. (Scene goes to Man who is starting to melt) Katy Putty: ♫ Or you'll melt down with daylight, light bright. ♫ (Scene goes back to Katy) Katy Putty: ♫ Burn, burn, burn. Oh, when will I ever learn, learn, learn? ♫ (Scene goes to puppet who is burned and still on fire) Katy Putty: ♫ Starting fires is concern, cern, cern. (Someone puts out Puppet's fire by fire extinguisher) Katy Putty: ♫ 'Cause then things start to turn, turn, turn. ♫ (Scene goes back to Katy) Katy Putty: ♫ That's what happens when you're flammable (Police man comes and handcuffs Katy) Listen to the fire marshall. (Katy and Police man pass Man whose head is melted) Keep your dreams in check, check, check. (Puppet comes who apparently caught on fire again, also subtitles at bottom left say "FLAMMABLE Katy Putty MAD Music") Or you'll leave the place a wreck, wreck, wreck. ♫ (Man's face falls off and Segment ends) Song Comparison Trivia *For more information about the song firework. Visit here . *In this segment, Katy Perry is called Katy Putty. However, in real life she is called Katy Perry. *This is the first time MAD had spoofed a music video instead of a TV show. *In the background of the puppet, there were pictures of Oscar the Grouch, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy and a picture of what seems to be the Puppet's dad. *This is the first MAD Music Segment *This is the first time a live-action man appears. who is he by the way Category:Transcripts Category:Music Segment Category:Music Parodies